


Ideal Morning

by rusherNparadise



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jim Hopper - Freeform, Jim Hopper/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: Reader has to get up for work in the morning. That is until Hopper decides to be “helpful”.





	Ideal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have a thing for cuddles with my favorite characters in the morning. I don’t know what it is. And thirst for Hopper has been REAL strong lately. I wrote this in about 3 days, which is pretty impressive for me. Hopper requests are welcome!! Hope you enjoy!

I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath, rhythmically fanning against the back of my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I snuggled my face further into my pillow in response. If this wasn’t what a perfect morning was, I don’t know what is. Strong arms tightened their hold around my middle as he let out a sleepy groan, brushing his nose against my hair. _This man was going to be the death of me._ I glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to me, the red numbers reading 7:58, two minutes before the blaring tone would disturb the peace of the moment. I carefully reached my hand out from under the covers, switching off the alarm before it went off with a yawn and slowly turning onto my back to look over at Hopper. His arm was still draped over my stomach and I smiled, gently brushing the back of my hand over his cheek.

“Mmmh…” He grumbled sleepily, eyes still shut as he almost seemed to purr at my touch.

“What time is it?” He asked, his voice deep and raspy from sleep.

“Almost eight,” I answered with a sigh, not wanting to get up yet and start the day.

He groaned again in response, shifting over to lay part of his body on mine, careful not to crush me.

“Well, that’s not helping me get ready for work.” I grinned softly, looking down at him as he tilted his head up to look at me, chin resting above my breasts as he opened his bright, blue eyes with a small smirk.

I cupped his jaw, brushing my thumb along the left side of his mustache. He turned his head ever so slightly to kiss my thumb, teasingly grazing his teeth across the pad of it.

“Call off today.” He mumbled, pushing himself up on his arms to move above me, his eyes scanning my face.

“Hopper…” I sighed, following his movements with my eyes as he leaned down, nuzzling my shoulder-length brunette hair away from my neck as he brushed his lips along my smooth, pale skin.

“You know, if you’d told me a few days earlier I might’ve been able to get the full day off.” I grin, biting my lip to stop from laughing at the tickling of his mustache against my sensitive skin.

“You know you want to, baby.” His voice teased, pressing more firm kisses, along with brushes of his tongue against my neck.

_The man was literally trying to destroy me in hopes I would give in and stay home. Though who was I to deny him… No. Stop. You had to go to work._ He shifted his weight to his right hand that was propped next to my body on the mattress and began to run his free hand along the bare skin at the bottom of my T-shirt near my hips. He slowly continued to drag it towards my breasts, beginning to purr and make little growls against my neck. I shivered in response, a soft sigh escaping my lips. He knew what his noises did to me. And as I began running my hands along the muscles in his shoulders and back, I could feel my want to just stay home growing. I felt a gentle suction under the skin of my jaw and I knew that was it.

“I might need a little more convincing if I’m gonna stay.” I breathed, a quiet moan almost cutting me off.

He chuckled against my neck before nipping my skin, his hands continuing their dangerous path.


End file.
